


Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Goofy Bucky Barnes, Horny Reader, No Smut, Proactive Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: Bucky is a hottie, and you want him.  After your previous attempts failed to get his attention you decided to change tactics.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club St Paddy’s Day Drunk Drabble continuation. Thank you ladies for running these challenges, they motivate me to write even when I’m technically too busy to ;) This prompt is Irish Cream. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Warnings: nothing really, horny reader and oblivious Bucky, no sex in this but it definitely came after ;)

Outside the door to the communal lounge, you paused, steeling yourself with a few calming breaths. You were smart, sassy, funny, quietly confident (except for now when you were kind of bricking it), with a vibrant personality. You were also head-over-heels for Bucky Barnes, hot broody Avenger, and source of all obliviousness to your flirting. It was time to up the game, be a sledgehammer where subtlety (apparently) and other smaller hammers had failed.

“Hey, Bucky?” You stood in front of him as he sat on the sofa reading a book. One you’d recommended to him.

“What’s up, Y/N?” His blue eyes pierced you to the core, making you rethink this whole thing.

_Fuck it! Nothing ventured, nothing gained!_ _  
_

“I got you something I thought you’d want to try with me.” You handed him a small bottle full of thick clear liquid.

“Irish cream? For my coffee?” He turned it over in his hands, grinning from ear to ear. Bucky loved Irish cream flavoured things. “Ooooooh, it’s tiny, I bet it’s super concentrated.”

His excitement was infectious and you giggled as you lead him by the wrist to the door. He was too busy smelling the contents to realise where he was going.

“Umm, Y/N?” He stopped midway down the corridor to your room. “The kitchen is…” He thumbed over his shoulder.

“Bucky, sweetie,” you closed the distance, taking the bottle you squeezed a drop out onto his finger, letting him rub it between his fingertips. “It’s not for coffee, read the label.” You smirked as the penny began to drop.

He sniffed his fingers and licked tentatively before his eyes grew wide and glinted with new found excitement.

“You want to…?” He made an awkward hip thrusting gesture that had you snorting against the back of your hand.

“Yes.”

“Right now?”

“Very much.”

“With me?”

“Barnes, I swear to god…!”

He jumped into action, slinging you over his shoulder and running with you down the length of the corridor, swatting your butt as you both laughed and shrieked. Fumbling your door open he plopped you down on the bed and was over you a second later laying hot kisses on your neck.

“Why the hell didn’t you just say so…?”


End file.
